


When Hunters Become the Prey

by artemis1967



Series: When a Demon Walks the Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: For them to return to their respective worlds, the loser will have to be marked inside.





	When Hunters Become the Prey

Run; it's all that goes through his head right now and avoid making noise, if it’s possible under these circumstances.

The trees are tall, but the forest isn’t very dense, and the chances of hiding are small. Dean starts to hear the sound of water and thinks there must be some river close. An eagle screeches somewhere, and he doesn’t want to imagine what other types of animals exist in the forest.

All this warm climate and wild nature have no appeal to Dean. He’s a man of simple tastes: women, good food, drinks, the Impala and his little brother – the last two for his non-demonic version of course.  

The place is nothing like Purgatory, where Dean felt absolutely free for the first time in many years. There was purity in that place surrounded by blood and combat; and fighting for survival by killing without any consequence was the best part. No moral conflict, just blood and death.

It's been about two hours since the hunt started, by his estimate. The other hunter hasn’t found him yet. But he goes, and Dean wants to be prepared.

What makes his situation difficult is that he doesn’t have any weapons, as well as he’s wearing only jeans, boots and a T-shirt. The damn God thought it would be fun to throw them in a forest without any recourse and see what happens. _Son of a bitch_. Dean curses, pulling a small branch that falls on his hair.

If only he had his powers. It's ironic, a demon without powers.

_Damn it_. It’s all fault of that douche Dionysus, who Sam recognized immediately – the eternal nerd even without a soul. Apparently excited, his little brother had started to explain about the God, his sexual excesses and the parties washed down with wine and sex until he was interrupted by a bored Greek God.

Boredom, by the way, is the reason for the fucking situation they are in. Dionysus, wanting entertainment, transported both from their respective worlds to an alternate reality. And the mission is a hunt, all being transmitted in real time to the guests at a party. How or where is a mystery. Dean doesn't think that has television or big screens on Olympus. But he has other priorities to worry about now.

Still more bizarre was the God's explanation that the hunt only ends when the loser is marked inside. Anyway, Dean knows very well what kind of mark it’s, and he has no intention of being marked like that. He will make sure of this, especially after he was chosen to be the prey because of his beautiful face.

_Fuck_. He's going to show the arrogant what a pretty face can do, even without his powers. The asshole's argument to get it out was that he wanted a fight on equal footing between Dean and his brother. But he doesn’t need his powers, he thinks while looking for a place that he can ambush his soulless brother.

Sam is an excellent tracker and won’t be long before he reaches Dean. The hunter needs to act soon. His instincts say Sam is close, though he can’t hear anything out of the ordinary. RoboSam can definitely be silent despite his size.

The sound of breaking branches catches his attention, and he stops his movements completely, looking for shelter behind a tree. The sounds continue, and Dean prepares himself for the attack, holding his own breath. When he sees the little deer, he sighs in relief while the animal runs away immediately after seeing him.

Dean checks his surroundings carefully before leaving his spot on the tree, heading toward the water and thinking that perhaps he might have better cover there.

A root caught Dean’s foot, and he stumbles looking around once more. He starts walking again when he doesn’t see anything suspicious. His feet hurt, and Dean’s shirt is wet with sweat.

_Damn it_ , he murmurs, more than tired of this ridiculous game. His only satisfaction is that the spectators must be as fed up as he’s, at least that's what he expects.

Suddenly, there’s movement east of where Dean is, and he hides quickly. Without good cover or time to set a trap, the wisest thing to do is to avoid being caught off guard and facing a hand-to-hand combat. It’s what he does, coming out of his cover when he sees his soulless brother at a reasonable distance from where he’s. For a moment, nothing happens. They only face each other.

“Hum, the kitten decided to stop hiding and fight like a man,” Sam says in his new, stony tone of voice.

“C’mon, dude! Are you afraid to fight me?” The teasing is ridiculous, and the most sensible thing Dean does is roll his eyes, laughing out loud.

“Brother wrong, man. I'm not the pathetic version that carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. I don’t know what fear is, and I can bring my dear little brother down without feeling guilty.”

He’s entirely focused on Sam's reactions, and there’s no fear, surprise or indignation, but only disdain and indifference. Sam without a soul is a real robot. _This fight is going to be interesting_.

“Even though I haven’t had the displeasure of living with you, I know what to expect from demons. As for bringing me down, don’t fool yourself. _You are_ going down.”

Dean approaches him deliberately slow, “No more talk, let's get to the point.”

Both come into position and punches and kicks are thrown mercilessly, each of them used to the other's movements. They keep the punches and defenses until Dean knocks Sam out with an uppercut.

As soon as Sam touches the ground, the clothes of both are gone, and Dean is sure that Dionysus is responsible for it.

“Son of a bitch! You've got to be kidding me!” He screams with his head up to the sky. There's nothing there, obviously. The asshole is a God, and they are the entertainment.

Without choice, he stares at his brother, who seems a bit stunned from his place on the ground. And he’s so fucking gorgeous like that: brown nipples stand proudly on a broad chest, narrow waist leads down to muscular thighs, skin tanned and shining with sweat under the sun, his flaccid cock resting on his groin and there are no visible hairs on it. It's sinful and delicious and suddenly all Dean can think about is fucking his brother. He needs to have the other man writhing beneath him in no time at all.

Sam's confused look turns into lust in a matter of seconds, and the little slut runs a hand down his torso until he reaches his cock.

“Do you like what you see, big brother?”

“You have no idea,” Dean admits, practically throwing himself over the other man, the nudity and the Greek God completely forgotten. They roll over the ground until Sam hits him with his head and makes Dean release him, both standing up again.

The punches and kicks continue to do more damage on both muscular bodies without the relative protection of the clothes.

At some point, Sam gets Dean’s wrist, drawing his right hand out at the same time as he steps forward, placing a hand on his big brother’s jaw, sweeping his leg backward and slamming him to the ground.

The demon lands on his back, leaving him fighting to breathe for a few seconds while his little brother uses the momentum to his advantage, sliding between his legs, an arm pressing Dean’s neck hard.

“I've always known that I was the best fighter.” The arrogance in his voice is annoying, and Dean tries to dislodge the weight off him.

“Shh, we have a winner! Time to pick up my prize.”

Two fingers violate his hole with force, and Dean clenches his teeth, but he makes no noise, trying to avoid more humiliation.

“Well, what do we have here? It looks like somebody is ready to get fucked.” The look of surprise on his brother's face probably reflects his own, and he really can feel something wet between his ass cheeks. It's a thing from that stupid God. This situation couldn’t be more absurd.

Sam’s fingers leave his ass just as quickly, and Dean sees that he moves his hand behind his own back, making a bitchface as his fingers also come back wet. It seems that he’s not the only one ready.

One second of distraction is enough for Dean to get his hands free, putting both of them on Sam's chest and pushing with all the strength he can muster up. When there is enough space, he pulls his legs up to his chest and kicks out, one foot connecting with his brother’s jaw and sending the long body sprawling a few steps away; the long legs open showing the furled entrance quickly, and Dean's excitement grows. He needs to put his cock in that already.

Without giving the other man time to recover, Dean throws all his weight on him, flipping his brother over efficiently – face down in the dirt – and placing one hand between Sam’s shoulder blades. However, the vulnerability of the position doesn’t stop the teasing in his brother’s eyes as he turns his head to look at Dean, challenging the demon to do anything.

He doesn’t need an invitation, and all bravado just boosts his desire to fuck his soulless brother raw. Ready or not, it's time.

His cock leaves a trail of dampness over Sam’s skin until he reaches the furled entrance and in seconds his balls slap against the other man’s ass, fucking his little brother like his life depends on it. Or rather, in fact, their lives depends on it. Although not life properly but the ass. And he has no intention of letting anyone fuck his of course.

The kid is also wet, as Dean had imagined.

“It looks like somebody is ready to get fucked,” Dean repeats the same words used by his brother minutes ago. “And wet as a slut.”  

“Fuck you,” he screams, but it comes out high-pitched, and Dean thinks he must have hit Sam’s prostate.

The demon pulls halfway out and thrust back in, his impulses hard and deep.

“I always kicked your ass, _little_ brother. Did you think today would be different?”

“Screw you,” Sam growls, the long fingers clenched into fists against the ground.

“None of that, Sammy! Screw you, little bro. And I’m going to make your legs as bowed as mine,” he provokes.

Sam’s ass is the tightest thing he's ever had around his cock, and a question pops up in his mind all at once.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked?”

Sam struggles underneath him, snarling like a trapped animal, but he doesn’t respond.

Dean won’t let go; he wants to know, his evil side hoping he's the first to fuck his little brother. With one hand he grabs his brother’s hair, pulling it painfully. Sam's cry disturbs some birds, which fly from their shelters in the trees.

“I asked you a question,” Dean insists, and he’s cruel, using the force of his impulses and the grip on Sam's head to provoke pain.

“I don’t bottom.”

“Hum, a virgin. Great!” The pride in his voice is as bright as the sun; it’s not every day he has the opportunity to deflower someone, especially his own little brother.

Sam’s resistance is futile, and he opens up for Dean after trying to dislodge the demon sometimes, surrendering entirely with a pathetic whimper.

Triumphant, the demon doesn’t contain his sadism, "Who would say, such a tight little ass at disposal and big brother never used it. What a waste of time!”

“I already said that I don’t bottom, for anybody, idiot.” The words contradict Sam's attitude in the last minutes. The long body under him shows all the signs of somebody who seems to be enjoying being fucked.

“I think you have discovered your true calling, little bro. You look like a bitch in heat right now. By the way, the nickname suits you very well.”

“You son of a bitch!” Sam cries out.

The little bitch keeps contorting under him, and there's something animalistic in the noise he makes. The demon reacts instantly, getting as far into Sam's ass not so virgin anymore as he can.

“Such a slut for a virgin, Sammy,” Dean says against the other man's ear, making him squirm unsuccessfully. And it's so exciting, powerful muscles ineffective against the ground. It's a vision that will remain in Dean's brain for the rest of his life.

The demon doesn’t hold his instincts to claim and fuck, probably putting on a great show for anyone who’s watching at the crazy party.

He growls, pinning the muscled body against the ground, the stiffness of his brother’s shoulders showing tension. Then, he reaches for the other man's member with one hand, chuckling whit satisfaction when he finds it hard. The soulless is also having fun anyway.

“So hungry for my cock, Sammy. You really are made for this, bitch.”

Dean’s vicious and feral while he uses the muscular body underneath him. Sam looks good disheveled and gasping for air with each thrust. And it's nice to know how his little brother is the personification of sin hanging at the end of his cock.

Grunting, Dean pulls his brother to his knees, keeping Sam’s chest and face on the ground. The angle allows him to see his own cock entering and leaving of the other man’s body. The Neanderthal in him needing to see the proof of his claim. And there’s perfection in it: in how the small tight hole is adjusted to the size of his dick; in how the buttocks flex with each thrust.

Involved by the view, he barely notices when Sam moves a hand to his own cock but feels every second of the wonderful constriction around his member during his brother’s climax.

Knowing he won't last much longer, Dean pounds into Sam's ass with total abandon, fucking him so hard that the only thing keeping his brother in place is the firm grip he has on his waist.

After that, it doesn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him like a rumble of thunder. He comes and comes as if forever, filling his soulless brother’s interiors. Completeness is the word that defines his state of mind at this moment.

Amazed, Dean closes his eyes and – as if by magic – he’s transported back to the motel room where he was before all this started.

The sun comes in through the window, and he’s lying on the bed, his clothes impeccable. He can feel his powers rushing into him.

It's good to be back in his world, but the unique feel of his little brother writhing under him doesn’t go out of his mind.

He wants more. No, he _needs_ more. The best of all, there’s no soulless bastard in this reality, just the sweet version.

The demon's excitement increases from thinking of the things he's going to do with Sam. He gets up from the bed; a determined look on his face.

It’s time to go after his little brother.


End file.
